


garbage and kurokocchi

by KUROKOSEXUAL (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, depressing birthday gifts, garbage, shitty birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KUROKOSEXUAL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise received garbage every year. He just wanted Kurokocchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	garbage and kurokocchi

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Restricted to people 18 years old and above.  
> Reason: depressing birthday gifts.
> 
> My note: Happy birthday KiseRyo.

Just so you know, Kise Ryouta accepted gifts from his fangirls BUT birthday gifts. Not this year too. Even after he politely rejected them, he didn't know how they still managed to slip the gifts inside his bag, and he didn't know WHY. When he went home, he would make sure he threw them into the garbage dumpster.

WHY? For the past few years, ever since he debuted as a model, birthdays had always been traumatic. At first, the girls gave him some /normal/ stuffs including branded stuffs like versace and so on Kise could never buy with his own pocket money. But the year after and the next one and the next after the next one, all he got was used pants, used bras, used menstrual pads, letters written with menstrual blood, clipped fingernails, chunks of hair, and the likes. Fuck NO. Even though some gifts were still normal, he would just throw them out of his window or burn them til all he saw was charcoal black. He didn't even want to sort them out.

Birthday gifts from his friends and family though, not as awful as the ones given by the fangirls, but they were still SHITS.

Okay, the ones from his parents weren't shits. After all, they always gave something he needed, like a brand new macbook air laptop or a new sophisticated phone. They also threw a dinner together with delicious meals and desserts. But his oneesans always gave him ridiculous things. This year, his oneesans gave him a pack of XXL sized condoms and a bottle of lube. "Use it with the kid with misdirection," his oldest oneesan whispered and winked. He gawked and ran out of the house towards his school. What the actual fuck.

His basketball club senpais and MALE classmates gave him normal stuffs. Too normal. Not magnificent whatsoever. Stationery, books, plain birthday cards, phone straps. Just stuffs usable for school. They didn't even bother wrapping the gifts. Just dumping them on top of his desk while saying, "Happy birthday, bro!" and then left.

This year, Akashi still gave him a normal birthday present (Thank God)―which was a fancy nike duffel bag. The heterochromatic dude gave him just another fancy stuffs he couldn't really buy with his own pocket money. Last year, the boy gave him a pair of air jordan shoes. Basically the gifts his fangirls used to give to him.

As for Midorima, he gave him a piece of garbage as usual, which was an old looking small dog figurine made out of chopper (at least not as scary as getting a freshly used menstrual pad). Kise called his gifts garbage because he knew the bespectacled boy bought them from the antique shop near one of the stations. And not to mention they were cheap as fuck because Midorima was a total cheapskate. And Midorima never once said that they were birthday gifts for him even though he clearly went all the way to meet him on his birthday just to give the present and said, "Don't misunderstand me. It's your lucky item for today! And I happen to be around Kanagawa." Bullshit.

And Aomine gave him another junk which was a magazine dated a year ago. Last year he also gave him expired fashion magazine dated more than ten years ago. It was unimportant so he burnt it when he got home.

Momoi's gift came along with Aomine's. Just a normal man's wallet, a normal man's handkerchief (normal brands too, he would definitely use), and a handwritten letter. A gift from Momoi was probably the only gift from a girl he would ever accept.

Murasakibara gave him a bottle of cognac. Last year he gave him a bottle of champagne. And the year before last year he gave him a bottle of wine. "Eh? Kise-chin isn't twenty yet?" he asked―every single fucking year. "Oh, well, then keep it and drink it when you turn twenty," he then said―every single fucking year. Kise threw it to the garbage dumpster because any person finding it in his room would make his life turn ugly.

Last year and this year, Kagami got thrown into the mix of weirdos. But God-bless-Kagamicchi, Kise didn't know such angel existed, his gifts were just normal and surprisingly girl-friend like, handed to him with visible blush on cheeks. Home made cakes with cherries on top, kitted socks and scarf―in this burning summer. Kagami was his dream housewife, only with no such face and body.

Some stuffs were kept as collections in his closet. Some stuffs stayed on his table neatly and sometimes untouched. Some stuffs were thrown into the garbage dumpster. Some stuffs were burnt into ashes. There was nothing special, really. His birthday gifts were either actual fancy/usable/eatable goods or perpetual junks/shits/trashes/garbage/whatever.

What he always waited every year, though, a gift from this certain person he looked up to the most. A gift from Kuroko Tetsuya. Or, more like, he wanted Kuroko Tetsuya himself for a gift. Only from this person Kise didn't mind getting used underwear, a chunk of hair, or clipped fingernails as birthday gift. Unfortunately, Kuroko never gave him such thing. Just a handcrafted birthday card and a wristband. Kuroko even sent him home. Just the two of them. And at the end of the day, a hug and a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose. Nonetheless, Kise cried. He didn't know whether his tears overflowed because of the garbage he always got on his birthday or Kurokocchi's soft lips on his nose. His oneechans whistling teasingly from the window of the second floor of his house. Kuroko just waved goodbye and went home as if nothing happened. Kise forgot to invite him in.

He then proceed to enter his house and help his family prepare for his annual birthday dinner. He already threw some unneeded birthday gifts to the garbage dumpster when he walked home with Kuroko, all he needed to do now was putting the usable gifts into places and burn the rest of the shits in the incinerator. His night ended with him opening his LINE and sending Kuroko all the lovey dovey stickers he had before he went to sleep. The next day would just be a normal day. Though he still cried remembering all the garbage and Kurokocchi.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> please join the kikuro month event (kikuromonth.tumblr.com). they accept any kind of fanwork!


End file.
